The Pet Crew: Season 2
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: They're baaackk (Creepy voice) And better than ever, follow their adventures and see what might happen when, they rest of the pets start their own gang? A trip to the beach lead Shahrukh afraid of whales! And who is the mystery pet who was always secretly stalking them from the start!
1. Chapter 1

**Herroo and happy Fourth of July everyone! :D I hope your having a fun day! Seeing them fireworks, and eating good food eue. Buttttttt anyway here is season two of The Pet Crew! ENJOY THIS (I rhymed :D)**

The sun came up, and the doors opened to Littlest Pet Shop. Ms. Twombly stood by the front desk, and the gangs owners came by and dropped them off in the daycamp. Penny and Sunil we're already there, discussing with their friend Daniel whom they met at the farm on their last adventure. Daniel turned around and saw them, "Welll Howdyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Russell and the other pets looked at each other, "Uh, hi, Im Russell, this is Minka, Pepper, Zoe and Vinnie, and those two over there are.." Daniel went over to greet him, "Penny Lang and Sunil ! Im Daniel, but you can call me Danny Dan, Dan-Dan whatever ya'll wanna call me but anyway It's a real pleasure to meet all of ya'll!" He bounced up and down, "So Happy Fourth of July, mah owner left me her cuz he had some important work and he thought I would be all up in his way but im glad to be her and all HUEHUE.." Pepper whispered to Sunil, "Geez doesn't he ever put a period in his sentences?" "You're telling Me!" shouted the angry Goldfish Gilbert, _**SEE WHAT I DID THERE?**_

Before Penny could say something about their rudeness, she heard a familiar tap on the window, she tugged Sunil and they went outside to see that Tiffany, Shahrukh and Sugar Sprinkles in the alley. "Hey guys, how's it gooooingg?.." Penny said, "Fine..i uh guess, but look I have an idea on where we could go!" "Where?" They said in harmony while staring at Penny, "The park is having a Fourth of July party tonight, and I think that we could go together all of us!" they nodded and said, "Good idea!" "Seems like a plan" "Fireworks yay" "Sounds awesome!" They made a plan to get things for the park, "Alright it seem like everything's ready to go," Shahrukh said, "Yeah, but lets keep this between us. Come on you guys lets go on inside," Penny lead them inside the daycamp.

Ms. Twombly gave them pet-friendly 4th Of July cookies, Penny told the rest of the Crew to save their cookies for the party, Sunil surprisingly tried not to eat his. They couldn't stop talking about it, so much that they didn't realize that Gilbert was listening to them, "So Fourth Of July Party In the park huh?" How do you plan to get their without anyone seeing you and trying to catch you?" "Wellllll im taking them inside the Sweet Delights truck, because they're going to be selling treats there," Sugar Sprinkles said, "Uh huh, but why cant the girl who can talk to animals take you, what her name? Blythe, yeah, why cant she just take you huh?" "Well….you see, we like the truck…?"

Gilbert rolled his fish eyeballs, "Yeah right, Okay everyone can I have your attention?" Pepper, Russell, Minka, Vinnie and Zoe came over, "What is it fishlips?" Minka asked, "Hey don't call me that, anyway, their having a Fourth Of July party at the park," they gasped, "I wanna go! I wanna go!" Making Sunil and Penny step back, "Well…" Then they said again, "And Blythe can come!" Gilbert chuckled, "Well you guys know that they are doing it by themselves, you know, because they're in a crew and all," and then they let out a big sad sigh, Shahrukh stepped up, "Wait no, you guys can come and Blythe may come too!" Penny looked at him, "She can..?" He nodded nervously, "Yeah she can!" Penny agreed. When the other went of to tell Blythe, they we're kind of upset, "I thought this would be our time!" said Tiffany, "You know, as a CREW!?" Sugar Sprinkles didn't really care, she was the go-with-the-flow kind of cat. 

It was finally time to go, and the crew and the rest of the gang hopped in the Sweet Delights Trucks, Blythe chatted with Youngmee, and the pet chatted with each other. "Wow I can't wait to see fireworks!" Vinnie exclaimed, "And I can't wait to sing the National Anthem!" and then they looked t her, "Uhh okay then," They reached the park and they got out their saved cookies and shared them with the pet, who already ate theirs! The fireworks was a huge excitement, all the "Oohhs" and "Ahhs" filled the air, and Zoe got up on a log and singed for the other pets in the park. Penny and the others didn't care anymore that the rest of her friends came, in fact, she was glad they did!

_**Not much of a chapter for the new seasons star but ehh :p I really hoped you guys liked it, I promise the next one will be better :P What do you think should happen? Again Happy Fourth Of July!**_

_LPS WORD OF THE WEEK: Cyril Mcflip, Cyril McFlip!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayo eryone! This is yet another fanfiction chapiter, , enjoy it.  
**

**Yay.**

Tiffany and Shahrukh were sitting in the pet shop watching Shahrukhs movie, "Don't you feel weird about watching yourself on TV?" Tiffany asked, but the super star mongoose laughed, "Of course it does," he shrugged and went back to watching himself. Daniel interrupted them, "Wow gosh I didn't know that you we're on television or whatever, but dangarooooo, this is soooo swell, I mean I never watch television back on the farm, but I saw a TV once." Zoe marched up, "Oh so what, I have been on TV before too ya know!" Daniel turned his head, then his body around, "That is sooo great Zoe, but uh, don't sound so jealous," Zoe couldn't speak after that, "What? I, what? I mean, what? Seriously, how could you even, me? Jealous?" Tiffany turned from the TV, "Well only because you we're only on TV when you were on Terriers and Tiaras, and when you went to Paris," As soon as Tiffany said "Paris", a voice out of nowhere sung "_In the beautiful, Chez Paris…" _everyone blinked and stayed quiet for a moment, "Well, so?" "So….Shahrukh has been on movies and such.." "Pffft" Zoe rolled her big doggie eyes.

Zoe walked away, and they followed her, "Well Zoe you shouldn't be jealous about this," and stopped, "Fine, I will be on a TV show and you guys are coming with me! For today, I make myself a part of your crew," Tiffany looked at Shahrukh, who looked at her then back to Zoe, "You can get on a TV show in one day?" Zoe nodded, "Of course I can Im Zoe Trent remember?" And they were soon out of the door.

_**IN OUTSIDE…**_

They were walking freely in the city, but they didn't care, they knew one would take them, because they had special collars on. "Zoe how many TV producers do you even know that lives in New York?" She thought for a minute, and didn't say anything; they got to a TV set, "What are they filming here?" Asked Shahrukh, "A movie about a dog who can talk to their owners, and the dog also posts morals of the story to his website," Zoe said, getting closer to the scene, "I wonder if I can be in the background, this is a part where they're in a park soo," before she could run o set, Tiffany grabbed her by her tail, "Wait, your fur is purple, your going to not look right in the shoot," Zoe frowned, "Have something against Purple Tif?" she gulped, "N-No! Its just look!" Zoe took another look and realized that her fur wouldn't match into the scene. She got an idea, he ran into a person who was paint a mural, and used the paint to make her look like a normal dog, "Zoe is that you?!" she looked like a blond, Cocker Spaniel, "You look fantastic!" Shahrukh exclaimed, "Thank you, now time to roll!" She walked up on the set, and heard the director yell, "CUT!" and picked up Zoe, "What is this?! I did not ask for this!" he took another good look at Zoe, "But this is perfect! We can use for the dog Stanly talks to as a background character!" Tiffany and Shahrukh's jaws dropped "Did she actually just….?" Zoe jaws dropped also, "I did it!" She yapped and padded to her friends, "You really….In one day..!" And Zoe went to be the background character in the Television show…and everyone was really excited about seeing Zoe. While Tiffany and Shahrukh was surprised that Zoe could actually do it.

_**Back In the Leetlest Payt Shap**_

It was the airing day, and all the pet gathered around dthe TV, and when they got to the part..IT. WAS. A. DIFFERENT. DOG! Zoe nearly fainted, "HOW COULD THEY?!" she growled and barked around, very upset. As she stormed out of the pet shop, she grabbed Tiffany's and Shahrukh's paws, "Where..are..we..going..?" They went to the TV set, they we're filming a new episode, she growled and barked at the director, "BARKBARKBARKBARKbARKABRKABRK!" she yapped and snapped at him, of course he didn't know that she was saying, "HOW OCULD YOU GRRR IMA GET YOU GRRRR" he hardly was paying any attention, "Oh its you little doggie, great to see you, we could use you for another part!" At that moment, Zoe figured that the director didn't like Zoe, he was just saying that so she could hurry and get of the set, and walked away, and Shahrukh as well as Tiffany followed her.

Zoe talked to them, "Well I think we all learned a valuable lesson today," "That you don't need to be a star to be a great pet?" Tiffany said, "Zoe laughed, "No, its that you should never look fo a TV set in New York," Daniel ran up to them, "Zoeee guess what saw you on TV on that dog show you we're great!" then he ran off, "Hm, well I guess I really can be on TV! In your faces HAHA!" she skipped away, and Tiffany rolled her eyes, then looked to the readers, "Well folks..thats Zoe for ya!"

_**And that was it, im tired and ima head of to bed :D Night guys LPSG OUT!**_

_LPS Word of the Week: We've been Wolf-i-fied!_


End file.
